


Snape x Reader SFW Alphabet

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alphabet, F/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: SFW Alphabet for Snape!!!
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Snape x Reader SFW Alphabet

SFW ALPHABET FOR SEVERUS SNAPE  
A = Affection (How affectionate are they? How do they show affection?)  
He’s much more affectionate in private because of his work as a spy he prefers to keep you safe where the death eaters won’t find you. He won’t risk the death eaters seeing the two of you together and putting your life in danger. He loves you so much that the thought of your life being in danger because of him terrifies him.   
He shows his affection in lots of ways. He puts on music and dances with you in the kitchen, puts his arm around you when your sitting on the couch together, and cooking dinner for you two while you relax.   
B = Best friend (What would they be like as a best friend? How would the friendship start?)  
Your friendship would start slowly, as he didn’t believe you would want to be friends with him. He never trusted people so when he began to trust you, he knew he was in danger of falling in love with you.   
C = Cuddles (Do they like to cuddle? How would they cuddle?)  
He loves to cuddle! He loves feeling your body curled next to his. He loves when you put your head on his shoulder and lay with him. He feels so secure and loved when the two of you cuddle.   
D = Domestic (Do they want to settle down? How are they at cooking and cleaning?)  
Once the war was over and everything was calm, he would marry you. Once he knew you were safe from harm, he would quickly ask you to marry him. He loved you so much, he knew he wanted to be with you forever long before he asked you to marry him.   
E = Ending (If they had to break up with their partner, how would they do it?)  
If he had to end it, he knew it would hurt you both so much, but he knew that you would be safer without him. He loved you so much that he couldn’t be selfish and risk you being hurt because of him. He had to make sure that it would be the end of your feelings for him, even when it destroyed him.   
F = Fiance(e) (How do they feel about commitment? How quick would they want to get married?)  
Once he was ready, he’d love the idea of the two of you being together forever. He’d love the idea of calling you his wife and showing you off to the world. He loves knowing that you two would be together forever. Also, he loved the idea of you in a wedding dress.   
G = Gentle (How gentle are they, both physically and emotionally?)  
He would be so gentle with you, he loved you so much that the thought of doing anything to hurt you hurts him more. He thought you were the most precious thing in the entire world and loved you so much.   
H = Hugs (Do they like hugs? How often do they do it? What are their hugs like?)  
He loves to hug you every day. He hugs you before he leaves for class, when your cooking and he wraps his arms around you from behind, hugs you before bed. He loves feeling you wrap your arms around him.   
I = I love you (How fast do they say the L-word?)  
He would take his time to say it. He knew he loved you for a while before he said it, afraid that you wouldn’t feel the same way or that he might be moving too fast, or that he would scare you off. He was so afraid of losing you once he realized he loved you that he didn’t think he could live without you. But he always showed you how he felt through his actions. He makes potions when you felt sick, he protected you, he cared for you, and he made you feel special.   
J = Jealousy (How jealous do they get? What do they do when they’re jealous?)  
He was seriously jealous, whenever he sees another guy flirting with you or getting too close to you. He glares and takes you away from them and back to his bedroom to remind you of who you belonged to. What he didn’t realizes is how you liked it when he got jealous;)  
K = Kisses (What are their kisses like? Where do they like to kiss you? Where do they like to be kissed?)  
Severus is a man of many talents and his kisses are addictive. He loves feeling your lips on his and loves to trace his lips down your neck. He kisses you with passion and desire that you can never doubt his feelings for you.   
He loves feeling your lips on his body period. He loved when you kissed his lips, his neck, his chest, everywhere. He even loves when kiss his nose and it makes him feel so loved.   
L = Little ones (How are they around children?)  
While he dislikes most of his students, when he’s around other little kids, he surprises you with how sweet he is to little kids. He listens to them and their stories and helps them with their homework and makes you melt inside.   
M = Morning (How are mornings spent with them?)  
He loves lazy mornings with you, whether they be in the summer or on the weekends when you don’t have anywhere to be. He loves waking up slowly with you lying next to him and waking you up with kisses on your face. He loved cooking breakfast for you and treasuring these moments with you.   
N = Night (How are nights spent with them?)  
Nights are spent together. Usually you’ll start by reading or watching tv together and the spending sometime cuddling or by relaxing in bed together;)  
O = Open (When would they start revealing things about themselves? Do they say everything all at once or wait a while to reveal things slowly?)  
He would be so slow to reveal things to you but memorizes everything about you. He’ll slowly start to tell you things about what happened in his Hogwarts years, or about his mother and father and eventually about lily too.   
P = Patience (How easily angered are they?)  
He’s almost never angry with you, he loves you so much that the only times he gets angry are when he’s jealous or feeling very insecure and will try to push you away. Of course, you never let him.   
Q = Quizzes (How much would they remember about you? Do they remember every little detail you mention in passing, or do they kind of forget everything?)  
He notices everything about you. All your favorite things, like your favorite songs flowers, authors, you name it and he knows it. He’s very smart and can learn anything especially when it’s as important to him as you are.   
R = Remember (What is their favorite moment in your relationship?)  
His favorite moment is when you first say I love you. He was so nervous about telling you how he felt that he couldn’t imagine you would feel the same way. He was so nervous that he would screw it up that his jaw dropped when you said you loved him too. He suddenly hugged you close to his body and held you for the rest of the night.   
S = Security (How protective are they? How would they protect you? How would they like to be protected?)  
He was extremely protective of you. Due to his work as a double agent, his life is constantly in danger and he wants to push you away to keep you safe, but you never let him. But he still protects you from every danger he can and is scared that you could be hurt or even killed because of him.   
T = Try (How much effort would they put into dates, anniversaries, gifts, everyday tasks?)  
He would put in so much effort and blush when you acknowledge it, but you loved how well we knew you and how he cared so much. He loved seeing that look on your face when he did something that you loved.   
U = Ugly (What would be some bad habits of theirs?)  
He would put himself down for things like his hair and nose and only when you told him how handsome you thought he was did he stop. Slowly he believed that you thought he was handsome.   
V = Vanity (How concerned are they with their looks?)  
He hated how he looked and never understood you why you thought he was beautiful. He struggled to shake all the insults he heard about his appearance when he was young, but he trusted you would never lie to him about this.   
W = Whole (Would they feel incomplete without you?)  
You were part of him without question and he never wanted to be without you. He had a hard time accepting you into his life but once he did, he learned how much better his life was with you in it. You made him happy and you were his home and he never wanted to be without you.   
X = Xtra (A random headcanon for them.)  
He loved reading with you. Whether you were reading books separately, lounged around in his apartment, or with you leaning into his chest while he read to you both, he loved these peaceful moments with you.   
Y = Yuck (What are some things they wouldn’t like, either in general or in a partner?)  
He didn’t want someone who didn’t have their own thoughts and beliefs. He loved how you were an independent thinker and never afraid to tell him when he was out of line. He loved how you never strayed from your values and could tell him how you felt. He liked you and hated it when people just went along with what others thought.   
Z = Zzz (What is a sleep habit of theirs?)  
He always wakes up with nightmares and when this happens you always wake with him and tell him you aren’t going to leave him and how much you love him. When he relaxes, he lays down and pulls you to him and thinks about how much he loves you.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you want another character, comment below!!


End file.
